


You Came and I was Crazy for You

by DanielleItLouderNow



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gabrielle is a Precious Marshmallow, Letters, Xena is Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleItLouderNow/pseuds/DanielleItLouderNow
Summary: Although they are only breath, words which I command are immortal-SapphoGabrielle is writing a letter that piques Xena's interest





	You Came and I was Crazy for You

**Author's Note:**

> I have this one fiction I am dying to finish. And I just can't seem to. It is *killing* me!
> 
> And then these other things pop in my head.
> 
> My fiancee and I were having a conversation via text and this came about. We live apart at the moment because of work and she writes me letters every night I read when I'm home. The conversation was her teasing me about writing a letter to this girl she really likes and the rest just made me want to write this little drabble.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :)

Xena looked across the campfire to Gabrielle, deeply immersed in writing a scroll, her mouth moving silently, her quill scribbling away. Pausing, Gabrielle glanced to the stars, a thoughtful look playing on her features. The end of her quill's feather ran along the bottom of her lip and Xena had never been so jealous of a feather before.

 

She let out an undignified snort, laughing at how ridiculous the notion was. Gabrielle's thoughts interrupted, she met Xena's gaze with a shy smile before turning her attention back to her scroll.

 

"Gabrielle," Xena started. She really had no idea what she was going to say, but she was dying to hear the warm tones of her bard's voice.

 

Gabrielle glanced up again, that same small smile on her lips, one eyebrow raised in question, her head tilted slightly to the side.

 

Suddenly Xena's tongue felt about three sizes to large for her mouth and her throat felt like she'd eaten dust for days. "Wh-what are you doin'?" She winced at the uncharacteristic difficulty with which she spoke but Gabrielle pretended not to notice, instead opting to return her gaze to the scroll in her hand.

 

"I'm writing a letter," her reply simple. Calm. Easy.

 

"Oh," was all Xena managed in response, her confusion evident. "I thought you just sent a scroll to your family," 

 

Gabrielle's eyes narrowed and lips pursed as she seemed to reach some kind of decision. "No, it's not for them. It's for someone else, but this letter will never be sent. It's...not really meant to be read," she confessed.

 

"Who is it for then, if it's not meant to be read?"

 

Gabrielle sighed and looked up from her writing again to examine the warrior. Xena felt her pulse quicken at the bard's attention.

 

"Well," Gabrielle started, her voice wavering slightly, "it's for this...umm...it's for this person I really like." 

 

That one sentence and Xena felt her blood turn to ice in her veins, her heart clenching at the thought of Gabrielle falling in love and leaving her.

 

"This--this woman, really," Gabrielle continued quietly, almost too softly for the warrior to hear over the cracking of the fire and the wind in the trees. _But Xena always did have excellent hearing._

 

Xena swallowed, her throat constricting, making the reflex loud and painful. She wracked her brains, trying to think of any interactions Gabrielle had had with any woman of note; any prolonged conversations, lingering touches, longing glances. It pained her think on it, unsure if what she was remembering were actual events or fictions made up by her cruel mind designed to torture her. 

 

Xena roughly cleared her throat and spoke. "Now I'm curious about this girl," she started, "you should tell me about her."

 

Gabrielle's head snapped up at the remark, having expected Xena to drop the subject either from disinterest or disgust. She never expected Xena to actually inquire about the letter.

 

Gabrielle felt heat rush to her face and was immediately thankful for the distance and darkness that separated the two women. She covered her discomfort with a small laugh that turned into more of  a scoff.

 

"I didn't say **girl** , I said **woman** ," Gabrielle chastised, "and I don't wanna jinx it by talking about it."

 

Now it was Xena's turn laugh, at both the tongue lashing and the childish statement. "And how would you _'jinx'_ it?" Xena teased.

 

Gabrielle cast her eyes down to the parchment in her lap again and began to cross out a few words here and there. "She might not like me back," Gabrielle said, sadness tinging her voice.

 

Xena felt a pang of sympathy for the bard's potential heartache. "She'd have to be crazy not to."

 

Gabrielle looked back to Xena, a far off look on her face. "I don't know," she sighed, "but she is pretty amazing though."

 

"Oh?" Xena cocked her eyebrow, encouraging the bard to continue. "How so?"

 

"Well, she's really smart. She knows about the world and the people in it and is an excellent judge of character," Gabrielle gushed. "But she's so down to earth, you know? And calm. She's very hands on and likes to teach and fix things but she's also a complete goof at times. She has the strongest hands but they're gentle too. And I swear, her smile," Gabrielle wore a smile of her own, her eyes shining with a light Xena had come to love and think of exclusively as Gabrielle. "Her smile shines brighter than the sun or all the stars in the sky," She finished, a faint shade of pink dusting her cheeks at having revealed so much.

 

"Really," Xena smirked, enjoying how smitten Gabrielle was, even if it did cause her pain. "She sounds like a dork to me."

 

Gabrielle tried to glare at Xena but the effect was ruined by her laughter. "That's because you don't see her the way I do," she chided.

 

"Maybe you should tell me more about her, then," Xena quipped, leaning forward to show her interest.

 

"She's really persistent," Gabrielle grins, "and she never lets things go."

 

Xena felt a smile break across her face. It sounded like her in this moment.

 

"And she remembers the damndest things," Gabrielle went on, "especially things other people don't take seriously."

 

Xena started to ask like what, but the smile on Gabrielle's face stopped her before she could.

 

"My favorite flower," she started. _Daisies_ , Xena thought, as the word fell from Gabrielle's lips. "She's very dedicated to her loved ones, to the point of sacrificing herself sometimes."

 

Xena's thoughts turned to when she had insisted Gabrielle study at the Athens Academy for proper training as a bard. The memory still stung, but she wouldn't trade Gabrielle's happiness or experience for the world.

 

"And she can dance," Gabrielle said dreamily, her eyes taking on a far off quality while she gave a small hum of happiness.

 

Xena too let herself get caught up in her memories, of a time when her and Gabrielle save a town with dancing. The two of them having fun, moving together, making an ass of the town magistrate. Xena was brought back to the present when Gabrielle's voice continued.

 

"And she has these gorgeous blue eyes that absolutely sparkle when she's happy but can freeze a man dead in his tracks." Gabrielle's laughter rang through the campsite at the thought. Xena again waded through muddy memories to recall any blue eyed vixens they'd come across lately.

 

"She doesn't sound so bad then," Xena spoke softly, trying to convey that she was happy for Gabrielle.

 

"I told you, she's pretty amazing."

 

"She must be," Xena mused aloud, "if you like her." 

 

"Like I said though, she might not feel the same way." Gabrielle suddenly caved in on herself, her shoulders sagging in utter defeat.

 

"Gabrielle," Xena's words were soft and tender. "You should tell her. I mean, what have you got to lose? If she feels the same way, then great! If not," Xena shrugged, "well, her loss."

 

Gabrielle's face became thoughtful for a moment, before she shook her head and smiled. "Xena, you're amazing," she chuckled, her eyes positively gleaming.

 

"I'm only trying to help," Xena waved off the compliment. "Besides--"

 

"No!" Gabrielle interrupted with a laugh, "I mean _you_! _**You,** Xena! _You're amazing," Gabrielle continued to laugh as she crossed the campsite, offering the parchment to Xena.

 

With no small amount of confusion, Xena reached for the scroll. It was dotted with ink blotches and several lines were crossed out, but still she began to read:

 

" ~~ _My dearest Xena,_~~

 

~~_Dear Xena,_ ~~

 

_~~Listen here, Princess~~ (this line was heavily marked out),_

 

_\--X_

 

_This letter should be easy to write, the words should come easily and it should be simple for me to tell me how ~~desperately~~ happy you make me. But it is impossible for me to say all in this letter that I would like to. _

 

_It is incredible how essential you have become to me. ~~I suppose you are accustomed to people saying these things and I can't make you love me any more by giving myself away like this.~~_

 

_Your incomparable charms are kindle that feed the glowing flame of my heart. Nothing compares to your hands, to the blue depths of your eyes._

 

_My heart is filled with you, Xena._

 

_You are the mirror of the night, dark and full of mystery but always protecting a luminous light. I long to pass my time with you, having only to love you and only having to think of the happiness of saying so, being allowed to prove it to you._

 

_I feel that is only with you that I can do anything at all. Because when I am with you, Xena, **I am home**._

 

_Your Gabrielle_ "

 

Xena's jaw dropped, her mouth forming a perfect 'O' in surprise. Nothing before had caught the Warrior Princess so much off guard, and yet nothing before had ever made her happier. It took her a few moments to calm her thundering heart and gather her courage, for no one had ever made her feel so weak before. It was a novel feeling that she was certain she could get used to, as long as Gabrielle would let her.

 

Standing slowly, the parchment gripped tightly in one hand, Xena met Gabrielle's timid gaze. It only took a moment for the young Amazon's face to falter.

 

"Xena, I--I understand if you want me t- **mmpppfff**." Gabrielle's words were cut off swiftly by Xena's mouth sealing over her own.

 

The kiss was sloppy and messy, imperfect, and gods be damned if it wasn't the most amazing kiss Gabrielle had ever experienced.

 

Xena pulled back slightly, a large grin plastered to her face. "She loves you, too," she said, before kissing Gabrielle again, much softer and sweeter this time. The kiss was warm and gentle, easy to get lost in. Gabrielle felt her lips sliding easily against Xena's and she couldn't help the happy hum that escaped her as Xena pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around her neck. Her fingers tangled in the fine hairs at the nape of Xena's neck while Xena's hands slid around her back and behind her knees. Gabrielle yelped as Xena swooped her off the ground, holding her close like the most precious gift in the world. Her laughter echoed through the trees and into the stillness of the night before she grounded herself in Xena's eyes. Her hand moved seemingly of it's own volition, cupping the warrior's face and stroking the soft skin beneath her fingers. Gabrielle leaned forward again, planting a slow, tender kiss on Xena's lips, enjoying the taste and feel of the woman she loved, holding her tightly and keeping her safe. The kiss quickly devolved into a passionate thing, both women gasping for air when they were finally able to part, resting their foreheads together, eyes closed, each basking in the other's presence.

 

_Maybe_ , Gabrielle thought, _I should write letters more often_.


End file.
